Brotherhood Of Needs
by Orphilia
Summary: Bound, beaten, gagged and raped; Elena's situation is quite dreary. Or so it would seem. She's found herself entangled in a world of passion, lust, force and BDSM that she's never known existed before she was kidnapped. But does that mean the little minx is unhappy? Read and find out. Bad at summaries.


_**A/N: This story will be very graphic, gorey and extremely BDSM-related. Read this at your OWN risk. Technically, since the Kahjiit and Argonean's aren't considered humans this can be considered beastiality as well. So, again, if you read on; you're reading at your OWN risk. I won't be held responsable if this scars you or leaves you awake at night having demented dreams about the scenarios I used in this story.**_

_**Summary: Bound, beaten, gagged and raped; she's become a prisoner of the Dark Brotherhoods darkest desires. So why doesn't she try to escape? Come and find out.. Rated for Graphic Sex, BDSM, Rape, Gore, Violence and Language.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

I opened my eyes, wincing when I felt the stinging pain in my right temple. I tried to lift my hand to touch it, to see what was wrong, but found that I was unable to move my arms. Or legs. I felt something straining against my wrists and knew instantly I was bound. I tasted blood in my mouth, and gingerly ran my tongue out across my bottom lip to find a split in the tender flesh. I tasted the blood stronger there; the metallic flavor making bile rise in the back of my throat. I tried to glance around the room, to assess my situation, but I couldn't see anything. It was too dark.

My entire body hurt, all over. I felt like I had been run over by one of those huge hairy mammoths I always saw the giants herding accross Skyrim. I heard the sounds of footsteps drawing near and held my breath, closing my eyes to appear to be asleep; going limp where I lay on the floor. I could tell by the sets of footsteps how big they were; one was definitely far bigger than the rest. His footsteps were heavier, more of a stomp than a step. The others seemed to belong to women; judging by the light sounds as they moved. Shuffling quietly towards what I guessed to be a door.

I heard them whispering by the outside of the door to the room I was bound in, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It probably didn't help that my head was still pounding painfully and I couldn't concentrate. If I had, I might have heard what they had to say. I groaned to myself, trying to concentrate on what they were saying; but it was no use. It only made the pounding in my head worse and at the moment, I'd rather not feel any more pain than I absolutely had to. I didn't exactly have a high tolerance for it.

"Arnbjorn, my dearest husband.. did you have to beat the poor girl so bad?" I heard a deviously seductive female voice say as the door swung open. She made slight 'tsk' sounds as she moved closer to me. I stiffened only slightly, still trying to pretend to be asleep. "The poor things a bloody mess.. And look at her lip. Her lips might have been nice before you split them." I could tell she'd come to kneel infront of me by that point, her voice getting louder and losing it's seductive edge. Now it was only laced with malice and jealousy.

I wasn't a fool, I knew I was a sight for sore eyes. My late husband had always told me so, and so had his drunken bastards he called friends. I felt her reach out and trace my lips, her voice never losing it's malice and jealousy. "She really must have been a pretty one.. it's too bad you've beaten her so bad that her face looks deformed." I heard her sigh, before I felt her grip my chin in her hand and lift it up and then from side to side; examining my face I guessed. "I guess it's time we woke her up.. " She said, abruptly releasing my chin and letting it fall back to land on the edge of my shoulder.

In the state I was in, I felt terrible; but after they poured that water on me I felt even worse. I jumped when the ice cold water hit my bare skin; soaking me to the bone and freezing me. I felt my teeth chatter and decided not to pretend to be asleep anymore. The woman removed my blindfold and I found myself staring up into dark, black eyes. She was far prettier than I thought she was from her voice; but that didn't prepare me for the hate I saw in her eyes. They were.. void. Empty of anything other hatred.

"Well, well.. seems you weren't asleep after all. Were you?" She asked me. I simply shook my head. She furrowed her brows, before leaning over me once more. "Can't you talk?"

I nodded my head, then chose to save myself another beating. "Yes.. I can talk." I croaked out, my voice horse from a thirst I didn't know I had. I glanced over at a cup on the table in the far corner and her eyes followed my gaze; lighting up with a disgusting glint of anxiousness. I looked back up at her as she looked at me and then averted my eyes.

"I'll make you a deal.. you answer my questions honestly and you can have some of that water. Deal?" She whispered to me innocently, her voice actually seeming sincere. I bit my lip only to hiss to myself when I felt the split and nodded my head. Decided to scowl instead.

She rose to her feet and moved to the table, picking up the glass and moving back to me. She sat down infront of me and glanced up at the other two people in the room, who must have been behind me. Because I couldn't see their faces. The big one must have been the one to grasp my shoulders and hold me in place, because his hands were calloused and large. He could hold onto my entire shoulder without even stretching out his hand.

"Alright.. first question. Your name?" She asked, sipping purposely at the liquid in the cup. I saw the cool liquid wet her lips and groaned as she ran her tongue over them to catch a droplet that almost escaped her. I gulped a dry breath, before looking back up into her eyes.

"Elena.. Elena Briarheart." I looked back down at the cup, which she slowly held out to me. I parted my lips slightly and she gave me a small sip. Enough to get rid of the hoarseness in my voice but not enough to sate my thirst. Only enough to make it worse. I whimpered as she pulled the cup away again, watching as it moved back to rest on her lap.

"Elena Briarheart. No wonder he wanted you." She laughed, shaking her head. As if my name actually meant something. I raised my brows, letting my eyes ask her the silent question. "Ohh.. you naiive girl. You don't even know when a man wants you, do you?" She sighed, giving me an appraising look. She reached forward to cup my chin in her hands once more and handed the cup over my head to whoever was behind me. She used her thumb to wipe the blood away from my temple and then tapped her chin.

"I'm afraid I don't understand.. " I looked up at her with a confused expression, feeling even more confused now that the pain in my temple was subsiding. She tore a piece of cloth off her armor and dabbed it at my temple, causing me to hiss loudly and squirm only slightly. I say slightly because whoever was holding onto me held me in place. Her eyes lit up as she glanced from me to whoever was behind me.

"Well, if you truly don't know then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and guess you've only bedded your late husband?" She asked, her eyes still alight with that sick and twisted look. She looked back over me and I found myself trying to look back; only to have one of the hands move from my shoulder to the back of my head and make me look back at the woman infront of me. I scowled. It was childish, I admit, but this was tiring me. Fast.

"Yes, I've only bedded my late husband.. what does this have to do with anything? And why are my arms and legs bound?" I left out the question that had to do with me not having adequite clothing to cover my form; but I decided it wasn't worth angering her. She was being calm and collected and I didn't want her to beat me. She simply shrugged her shoulders at me.

"You're bound because I don't know if you'll attack someone once you're free or run away. And I can't risk you harming my family. You understand, right?" I nodded and she continued. "You see, a man paid us a generous amount of money to kidnap you. Which isn't our usual contract, but the money involved made it worth the risk.. but, it seems something happened to him before we could deliver you." She looked down at my bare form and that look only got stronger.

I felt the bile rising higher in my throat, not entirely surprised by her words. Then again, not much could have surprised me at this point. I was bound, naked, beaten and almost sure I wasn't at the worst of it. "So he's dead. And you're out of the money he offered." I gathered, not daring to make it a question.

"So you're smart, too.. interesting." She whispered, trailing her finger from my temple to the base of my neck before her entire hand wrapped around it. She gaze it a light squeeze and I tried to thrash against the binds holding my arms and legs in place; against the hands that held me still. I glared up at her, the fire returning to my eyes as the adrenaline started pumping to my brain. The will to live too strong.

"A fiesty one.. you may be of use to use yet, girl." She let go of my neck and stood up, 'accidentally' knocking over the cup of liquid as she exited the room. I felt angry tears spring up to my eyes, threatening to spill over. Until I heard what she whispered. Then I stiffened completely, my eyes going wide as I stared at the back of her form as it left the room. "Slave.." And she closed the door behind her. Leaving me here with the two people I'd heard come in with her from before.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and closed my eyes tightly. The tears spilling out despite my efforts and sliding down my cheeks, stinging when they ran over the split in my lip. I felt sick to my stomach, could she be serious? I didn't have time to broad over it as the other female moved around to gaze down at me curiously. She didn't seem like she'd be the type to take advantage of my new..'title'. But then, you couldn't every be too certain.

"I'm Gabriella.. " She told me, holding another cup of liquid out to me. I leaned in to gingerly sip at the liquid, half expecting her to move it away but she didn't. So I drank it until my thirst was sated. I looked greatfully up at her and she moved the cup away to hand it to whomever was holding me in my position, and their hands moved off of me as they took the drink. I used that moment to sit up. Carefully.

Gabriella's hands shot out to help steady me, catching my shoulder as she gently eased me up, the vertigo making me sway slightly. I closed my eyes as I felt the vertigo start to subside, and the person behind me pulled me back a slight bit to lean against the bed. I used it to support me before the person moved around in front of me and my breath caught in my throat, my skin suddenly flushing as I saw him.

His shoulders were large, and toned from what I guessed was laborous work. His muscles were outlined perfectly for me to look at; considering he wasn't wearing any kind of shirt to hide them. His chest was just as taught, right down to his slightly hair covered abdomen. My eyes traveled back up to his and I almost cringed from the void of emotion in the black orbs. They were so dark, so forboding; so.. sexy. I bit into my lip and crossed my legs, and almost choked on my own saliva when I saw his eyebrows draw together and then saw his eyes travel down my body. Glad I had covered up my womanpart.

His hair was a sort of platinum blonde; almost silver. Or white. Whichever you'd want to call it. He didn't look old, but he wasn't young either. He seemed aged by time, possibly middle-aged. Around thrity five or so. I noticed the scars on his face and briefly wondered what they were for before he spoke to me and I felt spike in my stomach. "I'm Arnbjorn.. I'm the reason your lip is split." He seemed apologetic, but the way his eyes were hungrily ravaging my body I didn't quite believe it.

I nodded my head in answer and looked away, they knew who I was. So what need was there to talk? Gabriella reached forward to trace my cheek before tunring to scowl at him. "You couldn't been a bit easier on her cheek.. this'll take a few days to heal." She was scolding, but under the scolding I heard her playfulness. She honestly couldn't care less what he'd done to me. Only that she couldn't clearly see my face.

"It's fine.. " I told her, speaking to them for the first time since the older woman had left. What was her name anyway? Gabriella looked over at me again and the playfulness left her eyes. I bit my lip softly.

"So you won't even admit when you're hurt.. strong woman. But I take it this isn't the first injury you've sustained?" She reached above my head and pulled the blanket off the bed and draped it over my bare form, then sighed softly. "It's so much easier to talk to you when you aren't stark naked infront of me!" She exhaled her held breath and then managed a small smile.

"Thank you.. " I told her, strugglign only slightly against the binding around my hands. I groaned and leaned my head back, staring up at the stone ceiling above me. I furrowed my brows. "Are we underground.. ?" I risked asking, not once averting my gaze from the cieling.

She seemed to hesitate in answering me, "Yes.. we are underground. But you mustn't try running from here.. do you undersatnd, Elena?" And the hushed tone, the way she whispered it made my skin crawl. "The things Astrid would do to you.. " Then her eyes got wide, she'd slipped up. She'd told me the womans name. I played dumb, for her benefit.

She looked to the male sitting by her and then so did I and I regretted it. His eyes were still hungrily looking over my body, despite being covered by the blanket. He reluctantly turned his gaze from my form to her eyes. "If you leave this room now, I won't tell Astrid you slipped up." He told her. She seemed to be contemplating this and then she turned to look at me apologetically.

I felt bile rise in my throat again, I knew that look. The one that said I'm sorry, but had the survival instinct in it. She rose to her feet and left the room without so much as a glance back in my direction. I bit into my lip and closed my eyes tightly, trying to breathe evenly. When I opened them, I was gazing into his eyes. His face mere inches from mine. I almost jumped out of my skin.

He reached up to cup my cheek, gently stroking it beneath his calloused thumb. I bit into my lip, fear spiking in my stomach. "You know what I'm going to do to you, little minx.. don't you?" He asked and I nodded my simple answer. His eyes said it all. The hard, cold, purely lustful look; he was going to rape me. Why he hadn't when he beat me was beyond me.

Suddenly he pulled the blanket from my form and grasped my ankles, pulling my legs open and tugging me down so that my knees were held apart by his. I stared up at him hatefully, biting my lip despite the taste of blood, in my attempt to keep from giving him the satisfaction of begging him not to do the inevitable. His hands started at my ankles and slowly trailed up my legs. Massaging my calf muscles.

Despite my attempts at not responding, I could feel my groin tightening from the feather light touch. I felt a burning hatred for him at that very moment. For the fact he was skilled with his hands and for the fact that he was going to take me against my will. And I knew his type; if I fought it would only excite him further. But I couldn't help myself. "You're wife is going to be so jealous." I retorted, staring up at him icily.

To my dismay, he only smiled at me. I was kind of hoping he'd hit me and knock me out so I wouldn't have to be awake for this. But he'd give me no such kindness. He pulled me down so that my pelvis was just below his and leaned over to trail his lips just barely over the skin of my collarbone; barely touching it. I shivered despite myself and closed my eyes tightly. The tingle in my groin was getting worse.

"I do believe she already hates you, little minx.. " He cooed against my skin, moving up the side of my neck to whisper into my ear. "But I won't be the only one who will do these things to you.. You have a debt to repay, and I'm sure even Astrid will agree that this is a fitting.. payment." And he slid his tongue out to flick against my lobe. The action made me jerk against my restraints, and hiss his name. Mumbling obsenities at him below my breath. Cursing him to Oblivion.

Slowly, his hands rose higher up my legs, grasping at my knees and prodding the tender flesh with his fingertips. I found myself writhing beneath him, on the verge of laughing. I was ticklish. He puled his head away from my lobe only to gaze down at me with the most peculiar expression. He started to prod the flesh around my knees once more, and I writhed again. Bucking despite myself as I felt a giggle rise in my throat.

Betraying my efforts of silence, the giggle escaped and I saw his amusement as his hands slid higher up my thigh. His fingers never stopping their rough rubbing. The tickling only exciting me more, making my knees tremble. I was giggling, writhing, bucking and groaning before his hands reached my hips and stopped their ticklish assault on my flesh. I lay there panting, my eyes full of tears as I glared up at him.

Despite my need to be strong, hateful; the tickling was leaving my mood lightened. My senses on overdrive. My body trembling with a hidden desire I didn't wish for him to know. But I wasn't to be so fortunate. His hands were moving further up, over my abdomen and across my rib cage. Coming to rest just below my mounds of flesh. His eyes seemed to glass over with raw desire as his eyes moved from mine down to my bare breasts.

He leaned over to flick his tongue against one of my nipples, and I bit harder into my lip to barely suppress the moan that rose to my lips. Slowly he circled around the tiny nub and my body betrayed me as it hardened under his lips making me cry out as he bit into the tender flesh. Kneeding the small nub between his teeth while his other hand moved down to trail feather light touches over the inside of my thigh. I shivered, squirming and whimpering. The feathered touch and the harsh bite were driving my body wild with desire.

My senses were still heightened and I smelled the scent of my arousal, despite my distaste for what he was doing to me. It'd been almost three years since a man had touched my flesh. Since I'd given a man that choice. I wasn't an old woman, not by a long shot. But my love for my late husband was what kept my virtue in tact after he was gone. I wanted no one to touch me but him. But at the moment, my body was begging for this..animal..to touch it. And I hated myself for it more than I hated him for making me.

Slowly his fingertips rose up and traced the outline of my nether lips, carefully avoiding my slit. But I could feel the slickness on his fingertips, I was turned on. He moved his index finger over to trace over the slit between my legs, barely touching the flesh and causing it to cover in goosebumps; my hips squirming from being tickled and teased at once. He seemed amused as he chuckled against my nipple before he released it, only to move on to the next one; sinking his teeth into the already hardened flesh and chewing on it tenderly. The shift causing me to moan out and squirm, only to have that movement cause his finger to slip between my slit and brush against my clit as it slid on the juices.

Which only made me more wet. Only made me moan louder. There were tears streaming down my cheeks when his tongue flicked against my nipple once more, still held still between his teeth. My skin trembled from the touches, and I felt like I was hovering over my body. Watching myself from afar as I was sent into the clouds with the Daedra. But his touch did not lighten, did not stop as he started to squeeze the bud between my slit. Toying with it as he pinched and pulled, pressed and rubbed. Alternating the touches from gentle to rough. Precisely what my body wanted.

I gasped when he shoved a finger inside of my entrance, roughly moving his palm against the tender bud between my legs. My knees trying so desperately to close and protect my body, unable to due to his sheer size and weight against them. He roughly moved it around inside of me, grunting something about me being tighter than a virgin and my abdomen tingled with excitement. Gods, he was driving my body crazy. But I didn't want this. "S-stop.. "I breathed, between my moans and my pants. Barely being able to whisper it. His hand didn't stop, it only got faster. Rougher. Twisting and spreading me out as he shoved another finger inside to help aid the first one.

I whimpered, moaned, and bucked against his hand feebly. Barely being able to raise my hips off the floor from being held there. I pulled roughly at my binds, trying to break free only to find them somehow feeling tighter than before. He released my nipple and his lips went higher, biting at the hollow of my neck as he growled at me to be still. I bit my lip and thrashed harder against him; only to have him grunt when my hips raised enough to shove his fingers deeper into me than he had driven them.

I was rewarded by him pulling his fingers back, only to blush darkly as he pushed my lips open and made me taste myself, brushing them along my tongue to be sure I did. I bit down on his fingers, not roughly, but gently and he pulled them out of my mouth to peer down at me curiously. I bit my lip once more, turning my head away so that he couldn't see my face. See that I was.. enjoying this.. despite my efforts not to.

He cupped my chin and made me look at him, before pressing his mouth against mine roughly. Moving against my lips in an attempt to get me to respond. My mouth was flat, unmoving. Until he reached up with his other hand to pull roughly on my hair and I cried out, my lips opening enough for him to shove his tongue into my mouth and taste both my lips and my nectar from the other pair. I whimpered against him and let him explore my mouth, deciding not to fight it. So that he wouldn't pull harder on my hair.

Tears ran down both of my cheeks and I felt him pull the tie of his pants open, the strings trailing lightly over my nether lips and turning me on even more. Gods, I hated him. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him pull himself out and rub the tip of his member against my clit; my back arching off the floor and more whimpers being released into his kiss. Slowly, he ran the tip from my clit to my entrance and back. Over and over. Driving my body wild, making me soak him.

Roughly, he dropped my hair and moved to grasp both of my thighs, shifting so that I was no longer pinned under him and flipping me over onto my stomach. I took a deep breath, hoping he was done touching me before he grabbed the front of my thighs and pulled me up onto my knees. One of his hands rested between my shoulder blades while the other grasped the base of his shaft. He held tightly onto my shoulder before he shoved roughly inside me and I screamed out as I started to writhe in pain and cry. Struggling against him harder.

He only pushed harder on my back, forcing my face rougher against the floor as he released his shaft and moved his other hand to grip my hips; moving roughly in and out of me. His pace got faster. And faster. And soon I was moaning, pushing back against him. Plunging him deeper into my depths. Begging for more of him. And he gave it to me. He pushed deeper, hitting every sweet spot inside of me and once I stopped struggling, he reached around to cup my breasts in both of his hands and play with them.

Sending me over the edge and causing me to cum around him, providing the lubrication I guessed he was waiting for. He started to move faster, at an inhuman pace inside of me. Grunting, moaning, scratching my hip where he gripped onto me as he started to shoot his thick seed inside of my aching womb. I shuddered as he came to a stop and leaned over to place a kiss on my shoulder. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as he pulled out of me and flipped me back over, throwing the blanket back over my flushed flesh.

He pulled me up against his chest and reached behind me to undo my bindings. My body was like jello, my muscles aching and unable to push him off of me as he pressed his mouth against mine once more. I obediently complied and kissed him back before he pulled back and lifted me off the floor. Only then did I notice he was still harder and felt the fear rise in my stomach again. Would he rape me twice in one night?

He threw me onto the bed and I scrambled to grab for the blanket, only for him to grab it and wrap it around himself as he moved over me; pinning me between his body and the wall that was cold against my back. I felt a choked sound escape my lips as I realized he would rape me again. And was going to now. He let the blanket drape over him as he softly kissed my lip, flicking his tongue against the spit in the middle. Somehow, his saliva soothed it and I heard myself sigh as it started to numb and quick hurting entirely.

Climbing completely over me, his hands moved to pull my hips back down so that his hips were just above mine before he slipped effortlessly back inside of me and began a gentle, slow pace in and out of me. His tongue moved from my lip, up my cheek to my temple. Where I felt him start to lick at the cut there and felt it soothe as well. I moaned, the pain easing from my head completely and the feelings of him sliding between my lips making me euphoric.

I was on the verge of another release, and it was close. But this one was pleasure-induced, not roughly. He started to kiss his way down, over my cheekbones and over my chin, under my jaw and down to the hollow of my neck where he had bitten me earlier. He softly suckled on the flesh and I mewled against my own lips, my hips rising to buck against his gently. My only plea for him to go faster. Or at least get harder.

He complied silently, still suckling on the flesh as he started a rough, deep rythum in and out of me and I found myself bucking against him. Moaning at the feelings. My hands gripped into the sheets under us and I used it for leverage, to push myself further up against him. He grunted my name, and my eyes shot open to stare up at him. He stared down at me as he fidgeted, turning red under my gaze and pushing harder into me. Which earned him a whimper of his name. So he did so again.

And again, until I found release. Crying out his name and shuddering as the color of white clouded my vision and I bucked against him. Almost screaming as I felt my climax. I sagged back against the bed, whimpering his name as he pulled out of me. He draped the blanket over my naked form and rose from the bed, closing the ties of his pants once more and turning to gaze down at me. That look he had given me before was washed away as he stared down at me. He cupped my chin and turned so my bruised cheek was facing him.

"You'll heal before sunrise tomorrow.. get some rest. I won't let the others come in and take you tonight, but tomorrow I won't be here to stop them." And he turned his back to me. Such an odd man, he was. I bit my lip as I watched him leave, taking notice of how my lip had already healed. I lifted off the bed and shuddered at the words he'd said.

"Arnbjorn.." I whispered, staring at him as he turned to look at me. I bit harder into my lip. "Thank you.. for not letting them come in tonight. And for healing me.. " Then I stared down at the bedding beneath me as I wrapped the blanket around my form. Feeling like a French whore, and somewhat excited by that thought. I saw his eyes light up as he smelled my arousal again and the corner of his lips lifted into a crooked smile.

"You're welcome, Elena.. now rest.. before I'm tempted to come and take you again." His eyes were amused, but underneath was a hunger to ravage my body again. I squeaked and obediently lay down, turning so my back was facing him. My eyes were already feeling droopy and exhausted. I closed my eyes and felt sleep pull at my subconscious. I whined slightly, before I fell asleep. Dreaming of what was to come tomorrow.


End file.
